This invention relates to prodrugs which are acyl derivatives of the compound 5-(2-(4-(1,2 benzisothiazol-3-yl)-1-piperazinyl)ethyl)-6-chloro-1,3-dihydro-2H-indol-2-one (hereinafter referred to as ziprasidone), pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salts thereof, a process for their preparation and a method for their use. Compounds of the invention have neuroleptic activity and are therefore useful as antipsychotics.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,935,960, discloses the compound 1-[2-(6-chloro-2,3,dihydro-2-oxo-1H-indol-5-yl)ethyl]-4-[imino(2-mercaptophenyl)methyl]piperazine as a pro-drug of ziprasidone.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,312,925, discloses the monohydrate hydrochloride salt of ziprasidone, a process for its preparation, pharmaceutical compositions thereof and a method of treating psychotic disorders.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,206,366, discloses an aqueous based process for preparing ziprasidone. Each of the aforementioned United States Patents is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.